Traditional scatter plots have been widely used to display correlation or association between two attributes (or variables) of data records. A scatter plot is a chart that uses Cartesian coordinates (e.g. x-axis or y-axis coordinates) to display values for the two attributes to be correlated. The data displayed in the scatter plot is a collection of points, each having one coordinate on the horizontal axis and one on the vertical axis.